Shift devices by a shift by wire system are conventionally known. Such a shift device, for example, electrically operates an actuator, based on operation of a shift lever with a joystick system by a driver, and shifts the connection status of an automatic transmission by the actuator.
As a shift device of this kind, for example, Patent Document 1 discloses a shift device that has a home position, to which a shift lever automatically returns, and enables selection of the respective ranges of an automatic transmission by continuously operating the shift lever from the home position in plural directions.